


It's 30 Below (But We Got Each Other)

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I got inspo'd to write a sweet little drabble, M/M, it's just two dude being cold and sharing a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Polar Vortexes are never fun in New York City.





	It's 30 Below (But We Got Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 500 word drabble to try and get back into writing!

The wind howled down the dimly-lit street as Eddie shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. Another polar vortex had swept through and brought the temperatures down to frankly unreasonable levels of cold. His winter clothes did nothing to keep the chill out, the feeling of the wind going right through him becoming uncomfortable. He hunched deeper in himself, counting all the blocks it would take to be home. His only saving grace was that it had snowed in the morning, not this moment. Then again, with the sharp breeze whipping up the powder, it might as well have snowed for all the difference it made.

 

He felt Venom vaguely stir at the back of his mind, a warm feeling in his chest as the symbiote stretched across his torso and prodded their link. He’d taken to cuddling above Eddie’s heart to rest, the sound soothing and calming him. “Are you cold?” Even with the rhetorical question, Venom could sense Eddie’s discomfort as the wind howled down the street to drive more blinding snow in his face.

 

“I thought this jacket would be enough but apparently not when it’s thirty fucking below.” Venom chirred at that, stretching out across his skin. He left a trail of warmth wherever he went, and Eddie couldn’t help but smile as slowly but surely the wind lessened as more of his body was covered. It felt good to be together, slotting in like two pieces of a puzzle. Eddie knew the warmth in his heart wasn’t just from being wrapped by his other half.

 

“You know we can’t actually be Venom at the moment, love.” Too much risk, too many wanna-be heroes with too many grudges about. It’s not that he didn’t want to be fully melded with the symbiote, wrapped in the power and safety Venom provided, but he didn’t want to risk themself. His hesitancy was still picked up on, venom sliding across his skin so only his face showed. He couldn’t feel his nose but the warmth helped.

 

The rest of the walk home went easier with the extra warmth, but Eddie could feel Venom matching his shivering as they entered the small apartment. “Cold got to you too huh?” He stripped off his outer clothes, shivering in the damp air of the apartment. Cheap for New York City meant barely liveable for humans. Walking towards the kitchenette, he grabbed a mug and poured some milk, popping it in the microwave. Venom purred as Eddie pulled some chocolate mix from the cabinet, dropping a spoon in it as the microwave dinged.

 

Warm cup in hand, Eddie flicked on the electric blanket as Venom stretched out, a long tongue appearing out of the corner of his vision to lap their cocoa. Their minds were gently melded, the divide between human and alien blurred as they relaxed into warm cuddles and sweet chocolate. The world outside could stay frozen for all they cared, they had each other and somewhere safe to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please comment!


End file.
